


Demon Survivor

by Amethyst_Moon



Series: it's a long way to walk [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Moon/pseuds/Amethyst_Moon
Summary: The modern times have been too peaceful for her peace of mind, oxymoron that may be. Too tame.   Her pulse quickened as the two old souls approached.





	1. Year Before: New Friends

Kagome watched the streams of people go by impassively. As the Priestess of Higurashi Shrine, it was expected that she attend this Autumn Festival celebration, however boring it might be. Perhaps Souta can-- there! A glimmer caught her eye. When she turned, Kagome found that it was from two special souls, both old enough to be her great-grandfather at least twenty times over. The battle-worn priestess approached.

 

“Excuse me, are you looking for something?” she asked. The silver-haired man smiled. She always had a thing for silver hair.

 

“No, we were just appreciating the scenery, Priestess.”

 

Kagome chuckled. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been called that. Call me Kagome.”

 

“My cousin and I are spending time together, ‘cause we haven’t seen each other in so long,” the younger visitor answered her unspoken question. She nodded.

 

“It’s good to take time to relax once in awhile. Would you like to take this somewhere quiet?"

 

"What? Are you planning to kidnap us away from the crowd?" The blue-haired boy asked.

 

Kagome scratched her cheek in embarrassment. "No, no! Not at all. I've got some... unusual questions, you see, and our conversation can turn quite lengthy. Not to mention strange," she muttered to herself.

 

“...Sure,” that was slightly unexpected.

 

"Eeh? Naoya! You sure?"

 

He chuckled. "Of course. And if anything goes wrong, I'll be sure to protect my cute little brother."

 

" _ Naoya! _ " the younger whined. "You always say that! We're cousins, not brothers!"

 

Kagome watched the bickering boys in amusement.  _ Males will never change.  _ "If you will come this way?" She led them towards the well, almost unthinkingly, for she had walked this path more times than she could remember. It, along with the Goshinboku, was the constant within her story. The Bone Eater's Well was her beginning, middle and end.

 

* * *

 

The priestess made a noise of agreement. “Would you be partial to a deeper discussion on your views at a later time?”

 

He laughed - actually laughed. Apparently this didn’t happen often, as his cousin stared at him. “You don’t even know my name!”

 

“Then tell me. It’s not my fault you didn’t give them earlier!”

 

Naoya kept chuckling. “I’m Naoya Minegishi. This is my cousin, Kazuya Minegishi.”

 

Kagome grinned and bowed. “Nice to meet you. I am Kagome Higurashi, Priestess of Higurashi Shrine, and Guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls. Would you like to come inside?” Naoya smiled. What honour, meeting the Shikon’s Guardian. He wasn’t clear with that particular legend as he was in Germany at the time, but what he did know was that God was nosy, and spent quite a lot of time watching her. Stalker.

 

That was the beginning of a friendship that would last through ‘Hell on Earth’. It was unforeseen that the children of Adam and Eve would acquire the friendship of the Priestess of Four Souls.


	2. Day Before: An End to the Ordinary

Kagome woke with an uneasy feeling. It was one she had come to associate with the supernatural, demons in particular. Not two seconds later, her mobile rang.

 

**Caller ID: Naoya**

 

She picked it up. “Naoya? What is it?”

 

_ “I need you to give my baby brother and his friends a present. I have one for you as well.” _

 

“Does this have anything to do with your disappearances lately?”

 

_ “I’ll tell you later. Meet me at my apartment - you know the place.” _

 

“Fine, you owe me one. I’ll get there in ten minutes; take care of yourself.”

 

_ “I always do.” _

 

“Not when it comes to Abel,” she muttered.

 

* * *

 

“So? What’s your brilliant explanation?” Kagome asked as soon as Naoya was in sight. His ever-present smile grew even wider.

 

“Why, Kagome, no greeting? I’m appalled at your manners,” he said, “I’ve been typing my fingers off to finish the Summoning Program and this is the thanks I get?”

 

Said person ignored the subtle whining that anyone else would take as rudeness. “Summoning Program?”

 

He tried to look innocent, but the facial muscles just couldn’t pull it off. “Oh, look at the time! They’re expecting me in five minutes, you’d better go if you don’t want to be late.”

 

“Hey, don’t change the subject!”

 

“Tell them some business came up, they’ll understand. Here’s your COMP,” Naoya shoved something into her hands. “You’ll need it soon.”

 

With those last mysterious words, he pushed Kagome towards the Electrical Museum.  _ The nerve of him!  _ Kagome thought. But she didn’t struggle. Sweet, innocent Kazuya shouldn’t have to wait on this uncomfortably hot day because his stubborn brute of a brother wouldn’t answer any questions.

 

“Oh, guys!”

 

Yuzu waved at the two boys standing next to a tree. Atsuro looked around.

 

“Where’s Naoya?” he asked.

 

A new voice answered him, “He’s got some business to attend to. But, he got you presents; be grateful. ‘You’re going to need them soon,’ he said.” Kagome suddenly popped up beside Kazuya, but he was already used to her antics.  _ It was to stop you showing shock and surprise _ , she said. The priestess tossed four rectangular objects into Atsuro’s hands. “Hack them,” were her only words. Everyone looked at her strangely. She sighed. “Naoya made these, said to give them to you. So hack it.”

 

Meanwhile, Atsuro had turned on one of the COMPs. “Whoa! You’re right! Totally homebrewed. Okay, you guys do something else - I’m gonna crack it wide open!”

 

“Wai- wait!” Yuzu shouted. “Are you sure? I mean, won’t Naoya be mad?”

 

The programming genius chuckled, because boys did not giggle. Nope. Not at all. “You don’t get it, Yoohoo. If Naoya took the time to give me these, then he wants me to open it. It’s like a greeting from teacher to student.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re his number one student (ignoring the fact that you’re his only student), blah blah blah. We all know that. Now let’s go!” Kagome said while dragging him off. “Have fun you two, and don’t forget to visit Naoya!” She winked at Yuzu, who blushed. She was so fun to tease!

 

* * *

**Later, at 16:30...**

 

They were running. Not for their lives, not for the school bell. No, it was because Kagome told them to, and she hasn’t been wrong yet. It was just icing on the cake that five police cars had also headed the same way. So Kazuya ran, and when he stopped at Aoyama’s Residential Block he saw his cousin standing there like there wasn’t yellow tape blocking the entrance to his home. He and Yuzu walked over.

 

“Naoya! What’s going on?” Kazuya asked, looking around.

 

“Hm? So you didn’t receive the mail?”

 

The teenagers looked confused. The girl blinked before replying. “What are you talking about? Kagome told us to come here!” she said. Naoya just smirked. He obviously didn’t intend on giving them any answers.

 

“Ho? Really?” he said, “Well, I guess I should explain. A man was just found drained of blood in his apartment. He lived across from me.

 

Upon hearing the news, Yuzu shrieked her head off, ignoring the fact that they were in a  _ residential _ area and neighbours would be annoyed. The freelance programmer waited patiently for her to finish that ungodly wailing, even it it felt like his eardrums were bleeding. Besides, banshees were way louder than any human.

 

“This meeting was... well, I was going to say accidental, but it was set up in a way. Anyway, we shouldn’t have met. Go find Atsuro, he should be done by now,” Naoya said, walking away. Kazuya and Yuzu could do nothing but obey his orders. Right then Kazuya’s phone rang.

 

**Caller ID: Atsuro**

 

They stared at each other.  _ How did he know? _

 

_ “Hey! I’ve had huge progress, so get over here!” _

 

And the call ended. Must have been a big breakthrough to be this excited.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they arrived, Atsuro started yammering off in programming language. It went of for twenty seconds before Kagome had enough.

 

“Okay, Atsuro, no one understands a word of that. Yuzu is about to keel over - or at least hit you. Hell, even I have trouble keeping up!” He had the decency to look sheepish. “Well? Start it up!”

 

Atsuro sighed. “Just as bossy as always. Alright, I’m rebooting the systems.”

 

A long line of nonsense appeared on their COMPs, which Atsuro no doubt understood. After a few seconds, phrases came up.

 

**SYSTEMS green.**

 

**DEMON SUMMONING PROGRAM activating.**

 

**_LET’S SURVIVE._ **

 

A bright light came from all four COMPs. The four teenagers’ face showed shock, but Kagome’s were for another reason.  _ Could it be? _ Will she have another chance at contact with demons? It’s been so unbearably long. If there was the slimmest probability at all, she didn’t know what would be the limit of her sacrifices. Would it be humanity itself? She hoped she wouldn’t have to find out.

 

Humanoid creatures had come out of Kazuya and Yuzu’s COMPs (her’s was tiny), and Atsuro’s was like a cat with no human features of any kind. Kagome looked down at the one - demon? - in front of her and almost fainted. It was a cat, had two tails, and looked remarkably like one of her companions, Kirara. The priestess voiced this thought. While the other demons attacked her friends, the cat purred and wrapped her tails around Kagome’s legs. “I can’t believe it’s actually you, Lady Kagome! I’m so glad I decided to appear!”

 

“Kirara...?”

 

“Yes, it’s me! Make a contract!” Kirara said.

 

“Contract? And since when could you talk?”

 

“It’s a long story. Beat me, and I can fight with you.”

 

Kagome was reluctant, but the idea that Kirara could stay was too tempting. And she made it easy, too, doing nothing but guarding. By the time Kirara was down to 0HP, the others were done too. Before she could transport herself into the COMP, however, Atsuro stopped her. “What! Kagome how do you know this... demon?”

 

Kirara seemed to frown. “You really don’t know? I thought there were at least legends.”

 

Kagome sighed. Humans weren’t so superstitious anymore, preferring to rely on science. She shouldn’t expect anyone to know. “She and I battled together, many years ago. I guess she and the... others left the human world soon after the Great Evil was destroyed,” said Kagome. “Kirara, did they... survive into this time?”

 

She nodded. “They are much better than me, of course. I stayed to look for you. Shippo was quite low level, Kouga and his lackeys were around midway, and Sesshomaru, the arrogant bastard, climbed the demon hierarchy ladder until he was just under the Masters. It’s just what we expected, though.”

 

“Did Inuyasha live?”

 

The cat shook her head sadly. “I’m sorry, Kagome. None of the half-demons lived in the Demon World for long - their human blood made them weaker than the full demons. Shiori lived the longest thanks to her barriers.” She sort of whined at Kagome’s sorrow. Kagome took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“They wouldn’t want me to be depressed for the rest of my life. I’ll live, to carry on their legacy.”

 

“Kagome, you don’t seriously believe this, do you?” Yuzu gazed down.

 

She sighed. “Yuzu, you can’t really tell me demons don’t exist. I mean, you still have scratches from where that Pixie hit you.” Opening he COMP, Kagome saw that the ‘Mail’ function had been unlocked.

 

ONE UNREAD MAIL

 

Kagome opened it.  _ Laplace mail? _

 

_ Good morning. Here is today’s NEWS: _

 

  * __At around 16:00, a man will be killed in a Shibuya-ku_[ _Aoyama_](http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Aoyama) _apartment. The wounds on the corpse are consistent with an attack by a large carnivorous beast.__


  * _A large explosion will occur in Minato-ku Aoyama at 19:00. The cause is unknown._


  * _At 21:00, a blackout will affect the entire Tokyo metropolitan area._



 

 

_ This... predicts the future?  _ Kagome smiled. With this, she could keep track of all the major events, and even Kazuya if he decides to stop these morbid things from happening. “Okay, I’ll meet you at Aoyama Cemetery at 19:00. Bye, and remember to check your e-mail!”

 

As she walked away, Kagome could hear Atsuro yammering off again. That boy never stopped, did he?

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we unlocked the ‘mail’ function...”

 

* * *

 

Kagome could have gone to the police, but she went to Naoya. Her years had taught her that authorities always had someone to check with, which could take a day at best and more than a month at worst. Besides, Naoya made the program (at least, she thought he did) so he should know what to do. He couldn’t have made only four COMPs - so where’s the rest of them? Did the government find out already?

 

Aoyama was quiet as the grave when she arrived; understandable considering what happened here less than an hour ago. Undeterred, Kagome walked up to Naoya’s apartment and knocked - rather loudly.

 

“Naoya, let me in, you spineless coward! You could have told me what you were planning, at least! I demand an explanation!” she shouted. After an age, the door swung open. The programmer looked slightly ruffled - one could even say he was practicing his death glare. Unfortunately for him, she was immune to it. Besides Sesshomaru’s was way scarier. Kagome’s only reaction was a raised eyebrow. “Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed for once?”

 

His glare intensified. “I’ve been working, not sleeping, therefore unable to have ‘gotten up on the wrong side of bed’ as you say.”

 

“Whatever,” she brushed him off. “Well, you should know where to get stronger by nightfall, yes? I hear there’s going to be an explosion.”

 

* * *

While Kazuya and his friends (aka lackeys) ran around meeting people and generally killing time, Kagome trained with Naoya. It was hard, harsh, she got killed multiple times, and Naoya’s healing magic got quite the workout, but it was worth it. When 19:00 rolled around, she had recruited Shippo and a toubuya as backup.

 

So she made her way to Aoyama Cemetery. Knowing Kazuya, he would probably go there as well, then suddenly realize what the Laplace Mail had said. Absentminded idiot. Still, he was powerful - or had the potential, at least - and that’s what counted.

 

But no, this was not the time or place to be dwelling on such trivial things. There was only one question now: does he have the will to survive? Because demons popping up could not have gone unnoticed.

 

* * *

 

Kagome arrived at the cemetery just in time to see a big white demon walk out of a forest. Then a girl in orange garbs followed it;  _ Shomonkai _ , her mind supplied,  _ their maiden. _

 

In a situation like this, there is only one thing to do: sigh. Which she did, with great exaggeration. “Honestly, Kazuya. You get into more trouble than I did. Aren’t you supposed to be a teeny bit ashamed of yourself, being a god and all?” Kagome asked sarcastically. Five heads turned her way. “Well, I guess I’ll have to help your highness out again. Indulge me in this hero complex, Kirara, Shippo. It seems we have work to do again.

 

Her two summoned demons appeared on either side of her. Instantly, Kagome had Shippo use Devil Speed to get next to the Cait Sith, and began attacking it.


End file.
